Zabuza
by Mangekyou SharingAL
Summary: Set during a time of strife and Chaos, this is the story of Zabuza, and how he survived an academy exam, where only the last man standing would gain acceptance into the mainstream community of the Hidden villge of Mist.
1. Chapter 1: The mission

**Title:** _Zabuza_

**Author:** _Mangekyou SharingAL_

**Genre(s):** _Action, Drama, Psychological_

Disclaimer: This story takes elements from the manga and elements that i have added in myself to make the story more enjoyable, so dont be alarmed at any changs to Zabuza's history, as this has been done deliberately for the purpose of the story. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One – The Mission**

Zabuza carefully maneuvoured himself along the two wooden planks on the ceiling. Both wooden planks were set at a 90 degrees angle, which should have made movement easy for Zabuza. It didn't.

Zabuza adjusted the angle of his decapitating carving knife and gazed studiously at the room below him and its surroundings. He had become a patient man in all of his battle-hardened years, but was now vastly running out of it. He started to reminisce about the criteria of this mission.

Three days ago he and Haku had been becoming a vastly successful "Shinobi for hire" duo and were approached by a man one day.

The man revealed to them, that two days journey away was the Fang country. Its local Daimyo had died, and as a result a power vacuum had developed between two rival factions. Both had claims, neither was willing to back down.

In the midst of this stepped a tall man, a mysterious and charismatic man who was wielding enormous power and influence, and gaining popularity with the masses. For the two rival factions, it was not only that he didn't belong to one of them, but the fact that he was an outsider was unacceptable. Thus Zabuza and Haku had been hired to eliminate this dangerous threat.

Zabuza hated political kills like this, but was a professional. He immediately turned his attention back to the room.

The plan was simple. It was a minimal fuss scenario that they had performed dozens of times.

Haku would use his feminine whiles to distract the target until the finishing blow could be delivered.

Zabuza heard a door open, and in walked a tall man dressed in a black and white Kimono... He had a large hat on concealing his face, but this must be the target. Zabuza waited for the inevitable knock of Haku to come.

_Knock! Knock _

Zabuza watched as the tall man walked towards the door and slowly opened it. It was Haku...They walked over to center of the room and Zabuza watched as Haku started to dance for the tall gentleman. Zabuza smiled. Haku was as deadly efficient in his dancing movements as he was his normal movement when he was on mission; He was deadly efficient and hardly wasted a movement. Economy of movement was an important asset for a shinobi, and could secure many a stealthy kill. Zabuza allowed himself a slight nod of the head. He had trained Haku well.

The tall man clapped his hands, and two men who were obviously personal servants ran in with a tray and tea for their lord.

Zabuza watched the tall man with intent as he made his own tea, his movements were very efficient. Could he be a former ninja perhaps? Zabuza shook his head

"Impossible, he's just goody two shoes noble"

Zabuza's attention then returned back to Haku. He was reaching the end of the performance, and soon the signal would be given to move out.

Haku reached the crescendo of his performance, and as if he instantly realised, the tall man stood up and applauded.

Zabuza then made his move as Haku froze his movements. He instantly dropped from the ceiling and landed directly on the floor with great poise and balance behind the tall man.

Zabuza thrust his sword around the neck of the tall man

_"Don't move!"_ He then intently gazed at Haku

_"Good work, secure the door"_ Haku nodded and instantly disappeared in the direction of the door. Zabuzu then returned his attention to the tall man

_"my my, now there's a voice I haven't heard in a long time, you've certainly became a good shinobi, but..."_ The tall man then took off his hat and then turned partially towards the once intrigued, but now horrified Zabuza.

_"..You still haven't gained the resolve to kill Mamochi Zabuza"_

Zabuza froze instantly. The angel like looks of this man, his blonde hair, and caring yet insidious smile. The man was instantly recognisable. Zabuza's entire life came flashing before his eyes.

_"You're..."_

_"Yes..."_ Answered the tall man, in recognition of the look in Zabuza's eyes and the recognisable strain in his voice.

_"Who is this man?"_ The tall man looked towards Haku and then turned back towards Zabuza with a smile on his face.

_"My name is Jun Kizuma, and I am a person who was killed a long time ago by this man...and his best friend"_

Haku looked in shock and instantly tried to see if this man was lying. His voice was full of confidence and his demeanour frighteningly calm in the face of death...who was this man?

Zabuza continued to look like he saw a ghost, his face started to turn pale, His grip on the sword was loosening. Yes, the last time he had had a feeling like this was that time long ago...When he threw his humanity away, where he had killed 100 men in a heated battle of carnage and despair...and where he gained his notorious nickname Demon Kabuza.

***

The long walk down the corridor was taking its toll on Kabuza, but today was a very important day for him and his village, so he persevered... The long group of students reached the exit to the long corridor and entered the outside world. Zabuza looked up at all the people sitting in the coliseum like building. He took in the view. It would probably be the last time he ever saw a bloodless environment again. His hands begun to sweat as he clenched his fist. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see a reassuring presence.

_"It's ok, I'm with you. Your friend Jun Kabuza is with you" Jun_ smiled.

Zabuza nodded calmly the angelic like smile and features of Jun had always reassured him in times of need.

Zabuza walked into the empty battlefield with his tall friend, wondering what challenge lied ahead.

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2: Concealed within the mist

**Chapter Two – Concealed within the mist**

Zabuza and Jun, like the rest of the examinees were herded into the centre of the arena. They were organised into two equal lines one behind the other. Jun was placed directly behind Zabuza.

A man suddenly stepped forward and started to speak, his voice was rather rough, but it was a commanding voice full of confidence.

_"Congratulations on making it this far! You have all trained rigorously for this day, and survived a series of enduring tests, that have both challenged your mental and physical capabilities to the limits. Now, its time for the final exam..."_

Zabuza listened intently to what the man was saying. Zabuza didn't recognise him, but he was average height for a man, with plain features and black hair. It was his build that distinguished him. He was incredibly muscular with scars running down both the right and left hand side of his face, completing the look of a battle hardened body. Zabuza, for a fraction of a second was intimidated by this man. He definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

_"Today is the most important day of your collective lives. More importantly for the future of the entire village..."_ The man stopped for a second to let the academy students take in what he just said. He allowed a smile at the look of surprise on some faces, before continuing.

_"On this day we usually have the entire academy students fight in individual duels, but today is even more special"._ He scanned around all the still eager faces.

_"Our ANBU squad are looking to recruit. There are 101 of you here today. This is the most to ever reach this stage of the exam. As a result of that and the ANBU recruitment we have decided to have a fitting end to this exam. Today, there will be a battle royale, and the winner of this battle royale will be the one to be recruited by ANBU. Yes, there is only one place up for grabs..." _

The man stopped speaking for a second. There was a lot of noise and commotion coming from the crowd of students in front of him. Some were filled with excitement and were eager. Most had no idea what was going on, and were stunned at what was being said.

The man decided to end this and put raised his hand in the air. The sudden silence was eerily chilling, and spoke lengths of the man's presence.

_"Your probably wondering what I mean by one recruit. Its simple this will be a last man standing contest where anything goes and I, your instructor, Mamoto kazune will preside over events. We will begin immediately". _

The noise that enveloped the arena was overwhelming. Zabuza was not the slightest bit clued in to what was going on, but he felt a sensation travel through his spine.

_Was this what fear felt like?_

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. He looked around and stopped on Juns face. Jun was looking straight ahead and gave a gentle nod forward indicating Zabuza to look ahead. Zabuza felt oddly reassured, but there was a look in Jun's eyes that made Zabuza scared, it was a bloodthirsty almost eager look that didn't fit his angelic features. Zabuza faced front again.

The man stepped forward and stated to perform a set of seals that were too fast for Zabuza to keep up with.

_"Ninpo, Kirigakure no jutsu!"_

Zabuza had no idea what was going on, but he heard people start to mumble, and then he noticed it himself, a thinly veiled mist was starting to appear around the students. The cacophony of sound reached a crescendo of panic, as the mist enveloped the students.

_"This is the secret technique of the village of Mist. A technique dedicated to stealth and silent killing. As a graduate and fully fledged member of the village you will learn this technique. The density of the mist can be controlled by the user at will. You will all fight in this mist for 30 minutes. Think about everything you have learned and good look...You all have weapons, fight with them!" _

Zabuza was terrified. What in the world was going on? The hand of Jun continued to rest on his shoulder.

"_It's all right. I'm here!"_

Zabuza again felt reassured by his friend, but the image of his chilling smile never left his mind, as the mist enveloped everyone's body.

Zabuza stood there. For a second he could neither see nor hear anything. He didn't move. He heard a lot of footsteps moving around, but couldn't make out anything. H shouted Jun's name, but there was no answer.

Zabuza heard a whooshing noise and for a second wondered what happened. He felt a warm sensation on his arm. He put his hand there and realised he was bleeding. He fell over from the initial shock, and heard screaming coming from different directions. He was scared. All his life he had been "tough" and "cool" but already he was starting to crack. He saw a silhouette approach him slowly.

_"Jun! Jun!"_ There was no answer

The silhouette approached, and was getting closer. As it got a foot away, it whispered _"Die!"_

Zabuza stared in horror; it was too late for him to react. He waited for the killing blow, but it never came. Instead he heard a slight mumble, and then the silhouette stopped moving and dropped to the ground.

A silhouette of a hand suddenly outstretched towards a confused Zabuza as he wondered if he was still about to die.

_"Its ok! Take my hand!"_

Zabuza recognised the voice slightly, but he took the hand anyway. He recognised he warm hand of his friend.

_"Jun!"_

Zabuza felt a large weight leave his shoulders. He was safe for now. He could now see the face of his friend as he got closer, and stopped, a chilling sensation warped through his body. Jun's face was full of blood. That same smile that had always radiated warmth was now indicating a look of blood lusted joy.

His grip tightened on Zabuza's hand.

_"Zabuza...You need the resolve to kill!"_

To be continued...

Soon...part 3..."Demon Zabuza!"


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Zabuza

**Chapter Three - "Demon Zabuza"**

Zabuza contemplated those words that Jun just said to him..._You need to gain the resolve to kill_. He wondered what the true meaning of those words was.

He remembered the first time that they met, and he had become a newbie. He had been violent tempered, and short fused. More importantly he suffered from the common symptoms of being targeted because he was new. He had never accepted that and unleashed his aggressive fury upon the bullies. They had been laid out in seconds. He then remembered a tall skinny kid had wondered over to him and was staring. Zabuza, was still angry and raced over towards the new "threat". He had pulled his fist an inch from making contact with the kid's face. The kid had never flinched. Instead he unleashed a smile that both intimidated and defused Zabuza's mood. It was angelic. The boy had then held his hand out towards Zabuza and introduced himself as Jun. Zabuza remembered instantly taking the kid's hand. He didn't really know who he was, but he wanted to get to know him and be friends...

Zabuza awoke himself from his nostalgia and he allowed Jun to pull him up. He noticed Jun gaze was fixed straight ahead. He followed the gaze. There was nothing but a dense, viscous mist in front of them that threatened to eat their very souls. Yet, Jun's attention was fixed intensely on the mist in front.

_"There's someone there!"_

Zabuza nodded his head, but could see nothing still.

_"Where?"_

_"In the mist straight ahead, bout 20 metes away" _

Zabuza took his guard position. He believed what Jun was saying. Jun was a prodigy at the academy. He was said to possess a vast amount of water techniques. He had always had keen insight, stemming from his ability to analyse, a great tactician. He was a born leader.

_"Zabuza-kun. I told u before was here, so not to worry. Leave this to me"_

Zabuza barely had time to acknowledge as Jun sprinted for the dense mist ahead. Two shurikens appeared from the mist. Jun dodged the first effortlessly, and stopped to parry the second. A third Shuriken appeared. Jun ducked under it, and in a low crouch continued his sprint until he disappeared into the mist.

Zabuza stared for a second. _What was going on?_ He started to stride forward towards the general location of Jun, very wary, making sure he didn't turn around and risk getting lost.

_Whoosh! _ Zabuza heard a whooshing sound very close to him. He carried on; focused, making sure he didn't turn around. The whooshing sound was thee again. This time it was more distinctive and louder. Before he had time to analyse what was happening he heard another whoosh and felt a pain in his leg. Another one and he felt a warm sensation ebbing down his face. When he tasted the sweet metallic flavour, he knew it was blood. Zabuza stopped; he tried to assess the situation calmly. He twisted his head around, but kept his body firmly positioned. How could see nothing! It was now eerily silent. _How could he fight an enemy he could neither see nor hear?_ He tried to keep calm, to hold back the fear in the deep recesses of his mind; he tried to think what Jun would do in this situation. Nothing came to mind.

Zabuza then caught a glimpse of a shadow in front of him. He threw a shuriken instantly and charged. The shadow dodged the first shuriken, but couldn't dodge the kunai that was now sticking in his abdomen.

The shadow had a look of shock in its face, before flashing a smile. Zabuza watched as the figure now tuned into water and evaporated into the mist. Zabuza was confused for a slight second.

"Nice try!" The voice cam from behind.

Zabuza's eyes bulged as he finally contemplated what had just happened. _Shit!_ He had been tricked. Zabuza turned around to see a triumphant smile on the figure now in front of him, and a sword crashing towards his head like a violent wave. He was not going to dodge. Zabuza closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. He waited...and waited and waited for what seemed like a painful eternity for a killing blow. Nothing came. Instead he heard a thud sound and something drop to the floor. Zabuza opened his eyes slowly. He saw the bloody and exhausted face of his best friend in front of him, and saw the usual genial and inspired smile in front of him. He looked down to the floor and saw the body of his would be attacker. His head was twisted grotesquely to the right. The neck was broken. Zabuza breathed a sigh of relief.

_Something wasn't right!_

Zabuza was puzzled at first. It was a laboured smile from Jun. Jun's body then gave way from under him as he fell to the floor.

_"Jun, Juuunn!"_

Zabuza got down to the floor and cradled his body. _What the hell had happened_ Zabuza felt a warm, sticky sensation on his hand. He felt along the scene of the crime until he reached the culprit. A large knife-like blade was entrenched in the stomach of Jun. Zabuza knew it was instantly fatal. The knife was entrenched right up to the handle, the wound was deep.

Zabuza let out a tear of desperation. His friend, who not long ago was standing happy and lively in front of him ready for the final exam, was now lying mortally wounded in his arms.

Jun's hand snaked towards Zabuza's face, and rested upon the tear, melting it away.

He flashed Zabuza the best and yet despairing smile he had ever given, before his body went limp and the soul of his eyes became dark and empty.

Zabuza could feel the anger welling up inside him. He could feel the hate and pent up despair that was in the deepest recesses of his soul, erupting to the surface like a volcano. He placed His friend's lifeless body to the floor and raised himself upon the ground. He picked up the sword from the body of the assailant who had tried to kill him. He closed his eyes. He could hear it, he could hear it. The thudding of boots moving in all directions, and the whispering voices of everyone, who had now, became his enemy.

He focused hard, and then opened his eyes. He glided in the direction of the sound. Soon he came upon his first victim. He struck him down with ease. The second person tried to react, but met the same fate as a knife was plunged into his stomach.

Zabuza ran off in the direction of more sound. It opened a clear path for him. He was finding it easier to move in the mist. _Is this how Jun saw it?_ He stopped upon his next two startled victims, and dispatched them as easier as he had the first two.

Zabuza turned behind him and saw a shuriken flying towards him. He smiled and was preparing to dodge it. He could see things more clearly now. His expression tuned momentarily to one of shock, the shuriken turned into six. He gave off a wry smile, and charged towards them smiling and shouting. He could feel himself turning into a demon as the anger was released.

_"JUUUNNNNN!!!"_

To be continued...

Soon...part four - Last man standing.


	4. Final Chapter Last man standing

**Final chapter – Last man standing**

Zabuza roared loudly as he waded into midst of shurikens that were flying towards him. He decided that he wasn't going to able to dodge them all, so he decided not too.

Four shurikens struck his body; two in the chestal region, 1 in the left arm, and one in the right leg. Zabuza ignored the searing pain that flashed throughout his body. He caught up to the person that was responsible for the shurikens and sliced him in half.

Six more shadows emerged from the dense mist. Each shadow moved in a particular way, like a predator stalking its prey. That prey was obviously Zabuza.

Zabuza cursed. The shadows seemed like they were working as a team. Maybe they thought it was a better way of increasing their survival odds, or maybe they knew that Zabuza **was** the threat to their survival.

Zabuza pulled the shurikens out of his body, wincing slightly as the pain developed. He took up his battle stance, sword pointing outwards, and ready for the inevitable onslaught.

When it came, it came quick and fast, from all sides. The first shadow charged at Zabuza directly. Zabuza sneered and swung his sword in a horizontal arc. The shadow ducked, but failed to see the large boot that connected with his face. The shadow recoiled, and Zabuza charged into the shadow stabbing it right through the stomach. The shadow screeched, as it fell onto the floor.

Zabuza then turned around, in time to see a large fist coming towards him. He slipped inside the opponent, and instantly smashed his head into the shadows nose. Drops of blood splashed on Zabuza's face, as brought his sword up, and slashed a horizontal arc across the shadows stomach. It dropped to the floor in an instant.

The other four shadows approached more cautiously. They sensed a dangerous prey in front of them, one who was willing to do anything to win. A cornered animal was the most dangerous of prey.

Zabuza didn't wait for them to react, charging at the nearest shadow. The shadow tried to kick Zabuza, but he intercepted the kick with the hilt of his sword, and then thus the hilt into the face of the shadow. He grabbed the now stunned shadow, and thrust him around as a shield, when shurikens penetrated the shadows body. Zabuza tossed the body aside; there were only three opponents left.

Zabuza now stalked the three remaining shadows; the prey had now become the predator. Zabuza charged at the three, he seemingly disappeared into the mist, as the three shadows lost sight of him momentarily.

He appeared to the left of one of the shadows, his sword swinging, and the shadows head flying. One of the remaining shadows thrust a kunai towards Zabuza's face. Zabuza adjusted slightly, and caught the kunai between his teeth.

_"Monster!"_ was all the voice could echo, as Zabuza returned the favour, and thrust sword into the shadows thigh. The shadow dropped to his knees, watching as Zabuza took the kunai from between his teeth, and proceeded to cut the throat of the shadow.

Zabuza tuned to the remaining shadow. It was backtracking, as if it wanted to escape from this terrible monster that lay before it.

Zabuza covered the distance between the two, in a few steps. He grabbed the shoulder of the fleeing shadow and thrust it around. Zabuza hesitated as he saw the face of a beautiful brunette woman. The woman noticed the hesitation, and stabbed Zabuza in the shoulder. Zabuza didn't flinch. He looked at the woman; a hint of sadness tinted his otherwise wild gaze. He grabbed the kunai from his shoulder, and with one swinging movement, he slashed it across the throat of the woman. He felt a splash of warm blood hit his face, s he watched the once beautiful woman collapse to the floor below, and then stop thrashing after a number of seconds.

Zabuza collapsed to one knee; he couldn't hold himself for much longer. The physical strain on his muscular body was immense, the pain was not subsiding. He didn't have time to collect his thoughts. A series of yells and voices were vastly approaching Zabuza. His body was near breaking point, he didn't think he would be able to fight much longer.

_"Suiton, Koku no jutsu!"_

Zabuza head the voice clearly, but couldn't find the person. A dark shadow suddenly appeared, in the direction of the approaching adversaries.

Zabuza looked up into the sky, and saw the formation of a dark set of clouds, easily viewable through the now evaporating mist. The clouds positioned themselves above the approaching shadows, and after a few seconds, started to release a weird black substance towards the ground.

Zabuza watched intently as the cloud released more and more of its contents.

Zabuza barely had time to try and analyse what had just happened, when a set of Kunai flew from behind him. He dropped to the floor abruptly, and watched, as the kunai flew into the area where the cloud had showered its mysterious black substance.

Zabuza looked puzzled, but then changed his expression to one of bewilderment, as the area in front of him ignited into flames. Zabuza crawled backwards. He could hear the screams of the shadows, as they flesh was consumed by the fire. He could se their glowing bodies, and the look of torturous horror inflicted upon their features.

He closed his eyes. Not even he could bear to witness the scenes that were unfolding in front of him.

_"That technique was called Black Rain. The black clouds when formed above the target, release a flammable material onto the target; in this case oil. All that's required is to ignite said material. This just involved kunai and explosive tags..."_

Zabuza turned his body around, to face the perpetrator of this heinous crime. He couldn't quite make out the figure. The figure approached, slowly. Zabuza now got a clear glimpse of the person. He couldn't believe his eyes. Had he just saw a ghost?

"_Hello, my dear friend"_ The smiling an innocent face of Jun now gazed upon Zabuza.

Zabuza wiped his eyes. Was this some kind of Genjutsu? A copying technique? Or a product of the dense mist which had now enveloped them for god knows how long.

Jun approached within 10 metres of Zabuza and stopped. Zabuza gradually stood himself up off the floor.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, the mist started to dissipate, and lifted from the arena. Zabuza looked around, and took in the sight. It was one of sheer carnage. Bodies everywhere, maimed, bloodied, burnt, dispatched in multiple and hideous ways. What was more apparent, was that the only two still standing, were Jun and Zabuza.

_"How? I watched u die in my arms. How can u possibly still be alive?"_

The angst and anger was apparent in Zabuza's voice.

Jun continued to smile, not saying anything. He then lifted his hands towards his body, performing a rapid set of hand movements that could only be identified as seals.

_"Misu no yaiba!"_

A series of water droplets started to gather round Jun's arm. They stated to rotate, rapidly, expanding up the arm of Jun. Its final appearance took on the form a sword of water.

Zabuza stared. What on earth was this technique? He had never seen it before. Was Jun a true genius? Was he able to manipulate water into techniques at will after all?

_"Jun! What on earth is going on? What is that technique?"_

Jun laughed hard. It was almost an uncontrollable laughter

_"Zabuza, You still don't understand do you? Shinobi are a violent breed of people. Nothing but despair and sadness inhabit their lives. This exam was a test, a way of finding the true shinobi amongst us."_

Zabuza backed off.

"_I won't fight you. You're my friend! We can both survive this. Please, let's try and find a way._

Jun studied Zabuza, and then closed his eyes

_"I'm sorry, only one of us can survive this friend! I hope u have gathered your resolve to kill"_

Jun charged at Zabuza. Zabuza looked around for help, hoping someone would get in between the two, and stop this insanity. No help was forthcoming. Zabuza continued to back off, but he reached a dead-end of the arena. Jun was now within a few feet of Zabuza. He had covered the distance very quickly.

Jun stabbed at Zabuza. Zabuza dodged to the left, but Jun was too fast, and brought his elbow into Zabuza's face. Zabuza fell to his knees. It had ended too fast. Zabuza looked up at Jun. Jun was stood above, but didn't immediately deliver the killing blow. Jun looked down at Zabuza and uttered some words. Zabuza didn't know what he was saying, but reacted with the speed of a born-to-kill predator. He grabbed kunai that was next to him, and in the same motion as he was getting up, he thrust the kunai into Jun's stomach. Jun looked a bit surprised, but smiled as he fell to the floor. Zabuza dropped to his knees beside the body of his friend. He cradled the body. There was only a bright smile on Jun's face as his body went still, and his eyes closed.

Zabuza didn't speak. He was too shocked. He looked around the arena and surveyed the carnage that he had mostly caused. He started to cry and then scream, as the examiner ran towards him to congratulate him on his victory, and new position in society.

Zabuza snapped himself out of the flashback. It had been a long time since then, since the supposed murder of his best friend, had stained his hands. He was a different man now. More experienced. His time in ANBU, and as one of the seven swordsman of the mist had helped shape him into the shinobi he was today. He was more focused, had more of a resolve to kill.

Zabuza kept his sword tightly pressed against the neck of Jun.

_"It's been a long time since our last encounter. A long time since ive lived with burden of having murdered my best friend. Yet here you are live, before my very eyes"_

Jun smiled.

_"I'm a hard man to kill."_

Zabuza grunted.

_"What are you doing here?"_

Jun didn't reply for a short time.

_"I'm here to help change the world. This country is in disarray, and after my encounter with death in the arena, I decided I wanted to do something with my life, to try and help people..."_

Zabuza grunted and cut Jun off in mid-sentence.

_"Change the world? Don't make me laugh. No such ideals exist in the world of the shinobi. Your death comes for a high price. You've done well for yourself in your new life as a shinobi. Unfortunately it ends here. I want to know one thing though. That time in he arena, you could've killed me without fail, and yet you let me live. Why?"_

Jun let off a sigh.

_"You are a man who can change the world Zabuza. You have always had the skill, I just wanted to give you the desire...the desire to harden your heart, and make difficult decisions, without hesitation. However I cannot die here. I still have things I need to do myself."_

Zabuza grunted, but then looked surprised, as the figure of Jun that had been standing in front of him, dissolved into a puddle of water.

_A water clone!_ Zabuza looked up at an equally confused Haku

_"Haku!"_

Haku knew what to do straightaway. He turned towards a kitchen area of the room and started to form seals with his hands.

_"Sensatsu Suisho!"_

A collection of sharp needles appeared around the room, and flew in the direction of the kitchen. A body jumped up into the air towards Haku. Zabuza threw his executioners sword at the figure and cut it in half in mid-air. It turned into a pile of logs.

_"A replacement, Haku, look out!" _

Haku didn't have time to react, as the back of a hand connected with his face, tarnishing his feminine features. Haku fell to the floor violently. Zabuza went to react, but felt a presence behind him.

_"Don't move!"_

The anger in Zabuza's eyes was intense. He watched as the figure that had attacked Haku disappeared. It was a Shadow clone. Jun was good, far too good to class an ordinary opponent. Zabuza had been tricked and outmanoeuvred. It had happened just as fast as that time.

Jun pressed the blade to the neck of Zabuza

_"I can't let things end here my friend. It was good to see you after a long time, but its over!" _

Jun ached his hand back, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Zabuza closed his eyes. He awaited the killing blow. Ignored the screams that were coming from Haku. He had had a lot of fun. It was poetic that he was about to die, by the hands of the man he thought he had killed those many years ago. Nothing came.

Zabuza opened his eyes; he slowly looked around, and saw the smiling face of friend, his hand stopped in mid-motion. A needle flew past Zabuza, and struck Jun in the neck. Zabuza instantly took control of the situation, grabbed the blade out of Jun's hand, and stabbed him through the stomach. Jun's expression turned from one of surprise, to happiness. Zabuza helped his friend to the floor.

_"I won't get to finish my work after all." _

Zabuza looked directly into the eyes of his friend.

_"You could've killed me again, but didn't"_

Jun smiled a radiant smile. He then closed his eyed for the last time, as his body went limp in the arms of his friend.

Zabuza closed his eyes and recited a quick prayer for his fallen comrade.

_"Goodbye my friend, we shall meet again" _

Zabuza stood on his feet and looked at Haku

_"Let's go!"_ They both left the room quickly and silently.

Two weeks later Zabuza and Haku were wondering around, looking for new work. The death of Jun had resulted in a temporary ceasefire between both factions, as they buried and honoured his life and death.

Zabuza and Haku were approached by young man.

_"Are you Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist?"_

Zabuza nodded, and the man offered a scroll to Zabuza. Curious, he took hold of it. He opened it and started to read. He spoke to Haku whilst reading.

_"It seems we have been requested by a Mr. Gato, from the land of waves, to act as a bodyguard"_

Zabuza smiled, Haku acknowledged the smile with one of his own. The informed the man that they would take the offer. The man smiled, and led the way. The party of three disappeared into the sunset; new adventures awaited the team of Haku and Zabuza, as did a run with destiny.

End


End file.
